


A Good Neighbor

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy has basically hit the hot neighbor jackpot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Neighbor

It was hush money. Really, that was the only way to put it. But the government had paid Darcy a considerable sum to make up for “her involvement in certain dangerous extraterrestrial events.” Darcy wasn’t going to talk about it anyway, because she loved Thor and Jane and didn’t want to endanger them or cause anyone to intrude on their lives or anything. Didn’t mean she wasn’t more than happy to take the money.

And the first thing she did was buy a house. Okay, so it was a little house, and it needed a bunch of work, but Darcy wasn’t exactly a stranger to fixing things up. Cough, Jane’s lab equipment, cough. But it was nice to actually have a permanent dwelling place that she could call hers.

About three days after she moved in, she heard the sound of a heavy diesel engine in the driveway. That was… Weird. She’d had to buy an entire house-worth’s of furniture, but they weren’t due to arrive until the following day. Maybe they were early? That would be awesome. She was getting pretty sick of having to reinflate the air mattress she’d bought to use until her actual bed arrived.

She slid her feet into her flats and went outside, leaving the front door open behind her.

That… Was a U-Haul. That definitely wasn’t the truck from the furniture store. As she watched, a very tall man got out of the driver’s seat. He paused when he noticed her, confusion on his face.

Darcy waved brightly. “Hi!” she called, stepping down off her porch to walk over to him. “Are you moving in next door?” She gestured to the small house beside hers- it was in better shape, honestly, and the realtor had showed her both.

His brown eyes moved from her to her house, the followed her gesture to the one next door. “Oh, shit.” His voice was spine-vibratingly deep. “I’m sorry. A friend of mine set this up for me, this is actually the first time I’ve seen the place.”

“It’s nice.” She shrugged. “I saw both houses when I was house-shopping- I’m new here, too. Darcy.” Her hand came out, and he took it and shook it gently.

“My friends call me Mack.” He had a nice smile.

“Well, Mack, it is hotter than balls out here. Why don’t I get some iced tea going, you move your truck, and then I help you move in.” She paused, glancing from him to the house. “Please tell me your power is already on, ‘cause it’s going to be miserable without AC.”

“It should be. At least… I hope so. That sounds like a great idea, Darcy.” He flashed her another smile, and she basically had to smile, too. He pulled off the open plaid shirt he was wearing over a white sleeveless undershirt as he turned back towards the truck, and Darcy’s grin grew. She’d be calling Jane later to tell her that she’d definitely hit the hot-neighbor jackpot.

She turned and headed back into her own house, hearing the truck start up again. Again, she left the door open while she walked through to the kitchen to make a pitcher of iced tea. Okay, so it was the powdered stuff, but it was going to be wet.

Darcy kinda couldn't believe that she'd just volunteered to help someone else move in. But she was pretty much done with her own house, at least as much as she could be without actual furniture. Spending the afternoon watching Mack bend over and lift boxes seemed like a _really_ good idea.

Giving the the iced tea a final stir, she grabbed a pair of large, plastic tumblers from the cupboard and snagged her keys off the counter before walking back outside. She closed the door this time, hooking her foot around it and letting it swing shut behind her, but she didn't bother locking it. She'd be, like, twenty feet away.

Mack was opening up the back of the truck, already wiping the back of one wrist across his forehead. Yeah. It was fucking hot. “That looks good,” he said, eyes fixed on the pitcher. “There's a fridge somewhere inside if you want to go in and put that somewhere it'll keep cold.”

“Yeah, that's probably a good idea.” She walked back around the truck and up the concrete driveway to his front porch, shifting the cups to the crook of her other arm so she had a hand free to open the door. Apparently he'd already unlocked it, which was good.

They spent the rest of the day moving his shit in. He'd actually had a house already, which made it a considerably larger effort to unload his belongings than when Darcy had moved her stuff in. But it wasn't too bad. He sure had a lot of pretty muscles. That was nice.

Around mid-afternoon, they stopped for a break. It had gone from hot to ridiculous outside, and it seemed like the perfect time to sit in the shade of his porch and have a glass of iced tea.

Darcy sat on the edge of the porch, her legs stretched out over the two steps that led down to the ground. “Okay, this is actually my first house, but whenever I've had an apartment before, I've always had a neighbor that I would trade keys with, just in case I locked myself out. Do you wanna...”

He nodded, looking down from where he was seated beside her. He was pretty much covered in sweat- his bald head, his impressively-muscled arms. It was wrong how good he looked. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a silver-toned key, handing it to her.

She took it, staring at it, then up into his face. “I'll probably keep it in the vegetable crisper.” An eyebrow went up as a smile stretched across his face. “Who's gonna look for a key in the vegetable crisper?”

“That's a good point.” He studied for a moment as he took a long drink of his iced tea. “Let me take you to dinner. I know I don't want to cook anything tonight, you probably don't either after helping me do this all day. It'll be my way of thanking you.”

“Yeah?” She tapped the key idly against her knee. “That sounds great, actually. I was just going to order pizza or something, but dinner sounds pretty good.” Plus, getting to spend more time with hot new neighbor, that sounded fantastic.

They finished moving all the stuff off his truck. Darcy popped back to her house for a quick shower to wash off the sweat and dust of the day's efforts, then she went back over to get into his rental truck. He'd left his car at the U-Haul place, so they had to go there first, but then he took her to dinner.

In addition to being very nice to look at, he was actually just nice. Like, he was a really decent guy. He was a mechanic, on some sort of government contract. He was great with the restaurant staff, which-  _awesome_ .

He was basically the best neighbor ever. They did their grocery shopping together- Darcy  _shamelessly_ took advantage of his height to get things off of high shelves, but he got her to get things from the lower shelves for him, so it all evened out. Sometimes Mack worked odd hours, but they were over at each other's houses three or four times a week. There was flirting, too. Casual flirting. Darcy didn't want to be  _that_ girl, though, so after he brushed aside a couple of  _non_ -casual remarks, she didn't push it again.

She met his friends, too.

Darcy loved to bake. The only problem was, baking a whole batch of  _something_ was entirely too much for just her, so... Luckily, Mack also enjoyed it when she baked.

She looked out the window, checking for his SUV in the driveway before loading up a plate with her snickerdoodles and heading next door.

The door was locked, which was... odd. Mack never locked his door until after dark. But she knocked anyway, balancing the plate on one hand.

The door opened and Mack looked down at her, eyes widening as he took in the contents of the plate. “Those for me?”

She could hear voices from inside. “Yeah, I baked and... Too many for just me.” Darcy handed the plate to him and turned to go back to her own house.

“Where you going?” he asked in some apparent confusion.

“You have company and I don't want to intrude or whatever.” She turned to give him a reassuring smile over her shoulder.

“No, don't... Come in. Meet my friends. Have a cookie.” Mack's smile was entreating, so she turned back around slipped past him into his house.

A tall woman introduced as Barbara- though she insisted it was Bobbi- and her husband, a British guy named Hunter, were very friendly with her. Hunter tended to be a bit snarky, Bobbi was pretty open, but there was something very familiar about the way they both carried themselves and dodged questions, and several things seemed to fall into place at the same time.

They said their goodbyes long after dark, and Darcy turned to Mack from where they were standing by the door he'd just closed, hands on her hips and her eyebrows raised. “Okay, so you don't have to answer me, and if you don't know what I'm talking about, then I can't explain it, but... Are you SHIELD?”

He stared down at her for a few seconds, then slowly nodded.

“That makes a lot of sense. Okay.” She shrugged. He was probably bogged down with NDAs out the ass, Darcy'd had more than enough contact with SHIELD to know that, so she didn't bother asking any more questions that he'd uncomfortably have to not answer. “Well, if you need me to house-sit or whatever because you're being 'temporarily relocated,' just let me know.”

His expression turned slightly questioning, and Darcy shrugged. “I was involved in the whole New Mexico thing, and the whole London thing. I know SHIELD.” She nodded.

Mack actually looked a little relieved, like she'd eased a worry he had or something. “Well, that makes things a little easier.” His dark eyes scanned her face for a second. “You want to have a drink? Sit outside for a bit?”

“Sure, yeah.” Darcy waited for him to go into the kitchen, where she heard the sound of the fridge opening and closing and the jostling of glass bottles, and he came back out to where she was. She opened the door and they stepped outside, moving to sit down on the steps of his porch. He handed her a bottle before lowering himself to the couch beside her. They weren't quite touching, but he was close enough that she could feel the heat from his long thigh. That was... different. They were totally hugging friends- Mack was a hugger- but usually he gave her a little more personal space when they sat down together.

She took a sip of her drink, he'd already popped the cap off. It was the kind of blackberry cooler she preferred which was nice, to be fair she kept a small supply of the beer he liked in her fridge. Stretching her legs out over the steps, she looked up at the night sky. There were some stars here, nothing like there had been in Puente Antiguo. Too much light pollution.

“I miss it,” she told him, taking another drink. “Looking at the stars. We could see the Milky Way some nights out in the desert. We had a couple of chairs up on the roof, and a fire pit. No one tells you that deserts get fucking freezing at night, but they totally do.”

Mack nodded. “I was on a ship for a while, it was the same thing. All you could see when you looked up was stars.”

“You miss it? All being on solid ground now and everything.”

He shrugged. “Sometimes. Being here definitely has its good points.” His dark eyes lingered on her as he said that.

Wait. Did he just... Darcy turned to look right at him, eyes narrowing a little as she stared at his face. He had an easy smile waiting for her, and she blinked a couple of times before taking another drink and turning to look back up at the sky. “Your friends are nice. Are you going to see them again?”

“No, they're just stopping through. My weekend is wide open.” Darcy was almost positive that there was a hint of suggestiveness in his voice. “Did you have any plans?”

She turned to look at him again, shifting a little on the wooden porch so that her body was angled slightly more towards him. “Okay, and tell me if I'm being weird or whatever, but are you... Putting the moves on me?”

He chuckled. “And I thought I was being smooth.”

“No, just... A little while ago I was all flirt-master and you gently no-hard-feelings'ed out of it. And now you're all...” She watched his face for a second. “Looking at me like you kinda want to kiss me.”

Mack sighed, moving back just a little, more out of unease than discomfort, Darcy thought. “It's tough when you do what I do. Sometimes I have to leave for a while, and it's hard to tell your girlfriend that you have to leave for a while and you can't talk about it, but you're not actually leaving them.”

“Oh.” Darcy thought for a moment as she enjoyed a mouthful of her chilled, sweet drink. “Yeah, that makes sense. I've been 'temporarily relocated.' I wasn't in a relationship with anyone at the time, but there was, like... No contact for security reasons or whatever, it would have been tough.”

“Yeah. But now you know.” His hand came out and brushed across the small of her back. “So if I have to take off for a while, you'll understand.” There was almost a question in his eyes, as though he wanted to confirm that she would understand.

“That's true.” She considered him for another second. “Do you want to kiss me, though?”

In response, Mack gently plucked the bottle out of her hand and set both drinks on the porch, just off to the side. Bracing himself with one hand on the smooth wood behind her, he gently turned up her face and leaned forward until their lips met. The kiss was gentle, tentative at first, but then Darcy opened her mouth under his and things got a little more serious.

He tasted like his beer, with just a tiny hint of snickerdoodle as their tongues tangled together. Darcy reached out to grip the front of his open plaid shirt, moving closer until her thigh was pressing along the length of his. She felt his hand move up over her back, across her shoulders, and when she pulled away there was nothing but heat in his eyes.

“So, okay.” She licked her lips, looking up at him. The height difference wasn't quite so pronounced when they were sitting, so she didn't have to crane her head back quite so much. “Definitely yes on the wanting to kiss me.”

Mack was smiling again. “Do you want to come inside?”

She knew what he was asking. He wasn't just asking her to come inside and finish her drink on his couch. He was asking her to come inside and keep doing what they were doing, which would probably lead to naked times.

“I will totally come inside.” Darcy pushed herself to her feet, waiting for Mack to get up as well and stoop to grab the bottles before opening the solid wooden door for him. He preceded her inside, and she sort of followed him into the kitchen where he put the bottles on the counter, for once a little uncertain of where she should be.

But she seemed to have made the right choice, because when he turned to her, his arms came around her. She turned her face up to him, but she had to wait for him to lean down and close the distance between them. He did, though, pressing his mouth against hers as she rested her hands on his shoulders for balance.

She nibbled at his lower lip, he licked into her mouth. Neither seemed in a hurry to get anywhere, content with just exploring each other's mouths. Eventually, though, Darcy pulled back. “Is there any way we can get a little, um... Closer?” Because kissing him was awesome, but she didn't want to get a cramp.

Mack's hands closed over her waist and lifted her easily, setting her down on the edge of the counter. He stepped forward until he was standing between her legs, and they were almost eye level. “Better?”

“Oh, much.” She reached out and pushed the plaid shirt off of his shoulders, leaving him in just the sleeveless undershirt. “Seriously, I have wanted to do this since I first met you.” She ran her hands up his arms, from his wrists to his shoulders, feeling the creases and hard bumps of his muscles. “I'm practically drooling here.”

His hands settled on the counter to either side of her hips. “Is that all you wanted to do?”

Darcy licked her lips, her eyes settling on the front of his shirt. “Not at all. But I was pretty sure that sexual assault wasn't the way to impress you.” 

A smile warmed his words. “I wouldn't worry about that.”

Taking that as an invitation, she dropped her hands to his waist, smoothing them up the front of his body and taking his shirt with them. “Fuck! This isn't right, Mack.”

“What's that?” He sounded distinctly amused.

“That you wear a shirt, ever.” He was all lean muscles, and she leaned forward to press a line of open-mouthed kisses across his chest, ending with a flick of her tongue over one nipple.

Mack hummed in approval, so she did it again, and his fingers closed in the skirt of her red and white sundress. “I won't if you're going to do that.”

“Ooh, incentive. And I can even do it when I'm standing on the floor, too.” She grinned at him, and he leaned forward to give her another brief, searing kiss.

“I thought you liked my height. Not only can I get all those things you can't reach, I can do this.” His hands slipped to the small of her back, pulling her flush against him. She could feel the hard ridge of his arousal pressing against her very intimately.

“Oh,” came out, sort of breathy as Darcy hooked her feet around the backs of his legs. “I am completely sold.”

Their mouths met again, and he moved into her. There were entirely too many layers between them, but she still found herself rocking against him in return for the little bit of friction she was getting against her clit.

Darcy slipped her mouth from his. “Fuck this.” She scooted back a little, her hands dropping to the front of his jeans. She quickly undid them, pushing them and his boxers carefully down. His cock sprang free, and she wrapped one hand around it, rubbing her thumb along the seam on the underside. “No pants is way better.”

He looked down to watch her for a second. “Stay right there.” Stepping out of his clothes, Mack walked out of the kitchen. She heard him walk through the house, heard a drawer, then he came back, completely naked. He handed her the small foil package, and she took it and rested it on the counter beside her.

His large hands settled on her knees, and he watched intently as he slid them up, pushing her skirt out of the way the same way she had with his shirt. She felt his thumbs brush the crease where her thighs met her body, and Darcy found herself spreading her legs a little wider for him. “I want to taste you. Not tonight... Soon.”

“I am so down for that.”

Long fingers slid under the edge of her panties, and Darcy silently vowed to keep on wearing sundresses as long as she could. She felt him slide across her skin until he got to where her center was already getting slick. The tip of one finger flicked up and down over her clit, and her head fell forward to rest against his chest, her eyes closing.

Mack gently teased pleasure out of her before his finger slipped down to circle the entrance to her pussy. He slipped inside, pumping until she picked up the condom from the counter and opened it.

She opened her eyes to make sure it was on right, rolling it down to the base. One of his hands was behind her, shifting her closer, the other was holding her panties out of the way. She guided his cock to her entrance, and he pushed in slowly, giving her time to adjust to his girth.

“God, that feels good,” Darcy breathed, letting her head fall back this time, her hands tightly gripping his upper arms. She locked her legs around him, digging her heels into his ass to give her leverage to rock against him.

He pressed his hand against her lower back in time with each thrust, easing back only a little before pushing back into her. It was intense. She was right at the edge of the counter, gripping onto him, and when the thumb of his other hand found her clit, she let out a long, slow breath.

She could feel the coil of pleasure at the base of her spine drawing tighter and tighter with each swipe of Mack's thumb, each time he moved into her. “Ooh, that's... So good! Mack, I'm going to-” She came with a gasp, feeling the rhythmic clench of her muscles around his cock, her fingers digging into his arms.

“Darcy,” came out low between clenched teeth, and his movements began to stutter, growing uneven as he reached his own climax. He stiffened, pressing himself deep inside her as he twitch with his release.

Darcy felt him rest his forehead against hers and she smiled as their breath mingled together. “Did you lock your door when you came over?” he asked after a few seconds.

“Yeah, why?”

“Because I want you to come to bed with me.” Mack lifted his head away, and she opened her eyes to look at him.

“That sounds awesome.”

 


End file.
